This invention related to mounting brackets, and is particularly directed to a mounting bracket for securing a speaker or appliance to a wall or ceiling.
Most mounting brackets used for securing a speaker or appliance to a surface are of a yoke or plate design where one plate is joined to the mounting surface and the another plate or yoke is joined to the appliance. The joinder of the plates or plate and yoke is usually through a ball or swivel joint which must be of considerable relative strength to carry the designated load. Sometimes, articulation of the appliance relative to the underlying wall or plate is in an arc running in a single plane, and such an arrangement not only affects the relationship of the appliance to its user (for example, a speaker sometimes cannot be suitably adjusted for head-on hearing, depending upon the position of the wall or the listener), but also the adjustability of the mounting system.
Prior art systems are often complicated in their design and difficult to manufacture. In a bracket embodying the present invention, the portion of the device which secures the mounting bracket to a wall or ceiling it identical to that portion of the device to which is secured the appliance. A unitary tubular structure of substantial inherent strength connects these portions together and provides the articulation between the portions. Additionally, the shape and arrangement of the parts not only provides stability to the assembly, but also reinforces the structure to maximize the ability of the combined elements to suitably carry applied loads.
Frequently, when used to mount electronic equipment, such as a speaker or a video camera or the like, prior art mounting brackets offer no suitable means for handling of wires exiting from the equipment, sometimes resulting in severing the wires or providing an ugly "spaghetti" mess of wires. A preferred embodiment of the present invention has built-in means through the bracket for exiting of wires without necessity of special tubes or the like.